<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncertainty by TransformersG1fan271</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815336">Uncertainty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271'>TransformersG1fan271</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Redemption Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I figure she left him there, Kind of speeding up to Sam, because I love my boy, but there's no way Marlowe didn't not know he wasn't alive, to be even more of a gigantic bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Talbot is delighted by his new friends, and unwittingly knows a crucial piece of information.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Redemption Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uncertainty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The news that Nathan and Elena are in town spreads and Flynn finds himself grateful that he sprung for the bigger flat. Charlie Cutter and Chloe Frazer are the first to arrive, Charlie grinning as greets Flynn. He stops short when he spots Talbot, however, gun up and pointed towards the man in the blink of an eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey hey hey, no guns!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Flynn hisses, and Talbot is frozen in his seat. He’s holding a mug, the liquid betraying the tremble in his arms as each man stared at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the fuck is he doin’ ‘ere?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Charlie growls, flicking on the safety when he sees the way that Elena gets in front of Talbot, and the small shake of Flynn’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We have a lot to talk about.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nathan, having been out of the room, pops into view. Charlie sighs, and Chloe relieves him of his gun, keeping her own on her person as Nathan motions for them to sit. Talbot remains still until Harry sits beside him, mug giving a faint clatter as he finally sets it down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan begins to tell Charlie about what had happened after they had dropped him off to be cared for. Charlie keeps butting in with theories and clues, delighted that he was correct for the most part, and crestfallen that the city was mostly destroyed. All eyes in the room shift to settle on Talbot, and Charlie frowns at how small the man seemed. Talbot, in the week and a half he had been living with Flynn and the others, had grown surprisingly comfortable with them. Charlie could see books scattered all over the various tables, some of them Flynn’s personal journals from way back in the day, and others belonging to Nathan. The thieves rarely let others look into their work, especially Nathan, and for Talbot to be allowed the honor was fairly astounding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talbot is coaxed to give his side of the story, hesitantly recalling his past for the other thieves. Charlie doesn’t miss the way Flynn puts his hand on Talbot’s shoulder, steadying the younger man whenever he faltered. Chloe would give a small hum now and then, feeling rather sorry for him by the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You poor dear.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Talbot gives her a strange look, watching as she sets her gun aside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No wonder they brought you here, Sully likes collecting poor saps.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excuse you I do not.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sully sounds annoyed, but even Talbot can hear the undercurrent of mild concern. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If anyone does, it’s Roman.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just because he happened to, what, introduce me and Charlie?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chloe shoots back, Charlie giving a bit of a grin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We still had met you first.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I recall, he also gave you your starting gig, and paid for Charlie to finish school.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sully grins, and the two concede the argument. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who is Roman?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Talbot hears Nathan give a grumble, Elena squeezing her husband’s hand with a small murmur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gabriel Roman is...an acquaintance,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sully carefully words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We had some troubles in the past, but now we just occasionally pass...across the room if it can be helped.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He shot Sully once.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nathan groused, clearly not too pleased about the man they’re mentioning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s lucky Drake’s journal saved his life.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re conveniently forgetting that Navarro was forcing him around.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sully bites back, and the younger slinks in his seat a little. There’s tension before Harry lets out a dramatic sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look, as fun as arguing is, let’s not overwhelm the poor lad.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Talbot shoots Harry a small look as Sully and Nathan let sleeping dogs lie. They are all up late that night, drinking and telling stories among much laughter and teasing. Chloe is taken aback when she sees Talbot use his powers to teleport into the side of the fridge for more beer, a fair bit clumsy due to the alcohol running through his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think you’ve done enough of that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She hums softly, grasping his arm as Talbot gives her a smile. It wasn’t tight with malice, nor with a backing of disgust, it was just a smile. They return to the group, and he delights in conjuring images of people and places he’s been. That particular power had hardly been excised, by now he so wishes it had been. Charlie and Chloe’s delight at seeing bits and pieces of Ubar made him feel all warm inside. He’s drawn into discussing something with Nathan, and idly he draws up a face that makes the adventurer go pale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nathan? Honey?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Elena snaps her fingers in front of his face, falling back when he lurches forward. Talbot squeaks when Nathan grips his wrists, heart starting to race at the tight feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How do you know that face?! Where have you seen it?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nathan sounds so frantic, manic, and Talbot is trembling when Sully all but pries Nathan off of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Talbot, can you answer the question?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sully sounds shaken, Talbot looking at the face before frowning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is in Nathan’s file. Samuel Drake, the elder brother, currently imprisoned within a local Panamanian jail. Samuel is of no concern.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>The way Talbot when quiet, rattling off the information as if giving a briefing, was unsettling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my god...Sam is alive.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Charlie gave Nathan a glance, the Drake looking as if he was going to be sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chloe asks, watching as Talbot seemed to come to his senses, tucking his legs and arms in close. She says nothing when Flynn moves closer, and the other leans against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nathan’s brother...thought ‘e was dead.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Charlie doesn’t elaborate, and the night is over as Nathan is herded to the bedroom. The sounds of him having a panic attack are masked by clean up, his whimpers drowned out as Flynn helps set up the spare cot.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a file awaiting Nathan when he wakes the next morning, alongside a phone. Talbot is nowhere to be found.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>